Behind Closed Doors
by Vodka Martini
Summary: Their everyday routine is Director and Special Agent, but when the lights go down and the doors are closed, only they know what happens. JIBBS.


A.N. Okay guys, ya'll know that I don't own NCIS, unless you count a few seasons on DVD. The song is "Behind Closed Doors" by Charlie Pride, and as usual, no copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a crack shot. He could pick a target, account for the wind and distance, and put a bullet through its forehead in the space of about 20 seconds. He was just as accurate, and quicker, with a hand gun. And right about now he was seriously considering reaching into his desk drawer for his Sig Sauer and pressing it to his own temple. Of course, he would never do it, but these fancy suits _almost _pushed him that far. Whoever heard of an ex-marine Gunnery Sergeant attending a ball at the White House anyway? Unfortunately for him, the person who thought it would be a good idea also happened to be the person he would do damn near anything for. Including putting on this suit and finding a tie to match her dress.

"Jethro," said a soft voice from the top of the stairs. He looked up from his place at his desk in the bull pen to see a certain Director making her way slowly down the stairs.

"Jen." He responded with ease, doing his best to sound disinterested. In truth, a nuclear explosion probably couldn't have turned his attention away from her right then. She was a vision in green satin, a long gown with straps off-the-shoulder and a flowing silhouette. Her long red hair, admittedly his favourite thing in life, was tied half up, allowing her to look sufficiently sophisticated while at the same time giving him something to admire as the loose hair flowed freely down her back. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she spun once for him, showing off the low-back of the dress that made his mouth go dry.

"What do you think?" she asked, as though she was actually concerned that he might disapprove of her outfit. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, his lips remaining close to her ear.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She beamed at him, the simple compliment letting her know the depth of his appreciation more than any poem or love song could from another man. She couldn't resist straightening his tie, then tucking her hand in his arm and allowing him to lead her out to the car.

* * *

Sitting at their assigned table cradling a glass of bourbon, Gibbs took a moment to admire his date while he knew she wasn't looking.

_My baby makes me proud_

_Oh, __don't__ she make me proud_

Despite his antisocialism, she was the master of mingling, and was currently across the room charming a pair of senators. He was impressed. She was an incredible field agent, but damn if his Jenny didn't know how to play the political game as well. He shouldn't have been surprised to be introduced to her as the new director, and to be honest, he was proud of her accomplishments.

_She never makes a scene_

_By hanging all over me in a crowd_

They had shared a few dances, where admittedly their bodies may have been slightly closer together than was proper for an agency director and her subordinate. But neither of them were very apt to public displays of affection, and she had soon informed him that there were people she needed to talk to and she would be right back. That was over an hour ago, but in all honesty, he hadn't expected any different. Despite its difficulty and complications, Jenny loved her job.

_People like to talk_

_Oh, don't they love to talk?_

He had received a few sympathy glances from other attendees, thinking that he was being abandoned by his date, and curious stares from people who weren't sure what he was doing with NCIS's director anyway, but Gibbs was more than happy to sit in their corner table and survey the room while enjoying his bourbon. Especially if that would save him from having to look interested in all of the conversations she was having with people he'd rather not even be in the same room with.

Gibbs enjoyed a secret smile as Jen came back into view, sashaying across the room hypnotically with two glasses of bourbon in her hands. Stopping in front of him, she replaced the empty glass in his hand with a full one before taking the seat to his left.

"Thank you for accompanying me Jethro. I'm sorry if this is boring for you," she said, mostly as a courtesy, since she knew full well that although he wasn't enjoying himself, he certainly wasn't angry with her for it either.

"Good bourbon," he commented, letting her apology slip. She knew that apologising was a sign of weakness, and he refused to see her as weak. One corner of her mouth slid up in a half-smile as she met his eyes. She gave a brief nod, and took a long sip from her own glass.

"Did you get a chance to say anything rude to the Director of the F.B.I.?" he asked, causing her to snort softly, Gibbs hiding his grin in his own glass as she unceremoniously struggled to swallow her mouthful of bourbon while shaking her head gently.

"Why? What has he done to piss you off?" she asked when she finally regained her composure.

"Nothing specific. I just dislike him on principle," he answered, swirling the ice in his glass.

"Well, despite the reliability of your gut, Jethro, I don't think your principles are good enough reasons for me to collect grudges from the other agencies. "

"You're the director," he shrugged one shoulder, finishing his bourbon. She brought her own glass to her perfect lips, meeting his eyes above it as she too swallowed the rest of her smooth liquid. He raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested softly as she placed her glass on the table beside his empty one.

"Whatever you say, Madam Director," he poked fun at her, already standing. She rolled her eyes at him, and took his outstretched hand and stood, folding her hand into the crook of his arm.

_But when they turn out the lights_

_I know she'll be leaving with me_

* * *

Jenny gave a very un-directorly giggle as Gibbs helped her out of the town car. He softly brushed his lips against the base of her neck, smiling as he heard her gasp; knowing just how to drive her wild.

"Tomorrow morning at 9:30 please Carter," Jenny said, leaning back in the door and talking to her driver. He responded with something that Gibbs couldn't hear, but he assumed it was some variation on a 'Yes Ma'am' because she thanked him and shut the door. By the time they reached her front door, the car was out of sight, and as soon as they had closed the door behind them, he pressed his lips to hers now that they were away from prying eyes.

_And when we get behind closed doors_

_When she lets her __hair hang__ down_

_And she makes me glad that I'm a man_

_Oh nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors_

Her body melted against his as he ran two fingers along her spine, the feeling of skin against exposed skin was electrifying. Warmth filled her body, a result of the bourbon warming her from the inside and his arms around her. She reached up and pulled his head down to meet her lips again, and she moaned as their tongues intertwined and she ran her hand along his chest, causing him to growl deep in his throat. She knew exactly how to turn him on; they still worked together as a perfect team despite their years apart. When they had come back together several months ago, it had been just like those six years had never come between them. Gibbs still remembered every inch of her body, and exactly what to do to it to drive her wild.

With his lips moving softly over her shoulders and up her neck, he ran his hand up her back again, reaching her head and freeing her silky long hair from the clip, allowing it to flow freely. She moaned and arched her body closer to his as he continued kissing her neck and behind her ear. She giggled as she felt his breath against her skin while he gasped, feeling her breasts pressed against him.

"I think it's about time we take this upstairs," Gibbs growled, his lips still pressed against her ear.

"I would have to agree," she answered, running her hands across his broad shoulders and considering the best methods of thanking him for being her date tonight.

Feeling suddenly chivalrous due to the fine evening they had just enjoyed, he swept her into his arms and she wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck and let out a full body laugh. A grin spread across his face hearing her rare laugh, and he kissed her deeply before heading up the stairs. After spending all evening admiring it, he couldn't wait to get her out of that dress.

_Nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors_

A.N. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate reviews, and although I usually wouldn't continue a song fic, I'm looking for opinions on whether to continue this or not! Thanks!


End file.
